


The Night Crawler

by Riyusama



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Incubus!Byou, Kitsune!Jin, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little kitsune was happily going to bed now, tucked into his own futon inside his room at their Shinto Shrine. But, it seems that a certain incubus was a little more playful for tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Crawler

**Author's Note:**

> So idk... This has probably been left in my old files for like a year or two (approximately around 2014 maybe? Since my writing here is somewhat good already ). To be honest, I really liked this and since I’m always such a sucker for ByoJi and supernatural I decided to finish this... I was contemplating to be honest whether to post this or not since I’m already planning a Byoji multi-chaptered fic like this ouo
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS!! I decided still for this to become Byou's bday gift <3 Happy 33rd bday Byou <3 *is wondering what kind of birthday sex Jin is giving him right now lol*

The little blond yawned in exhaustion.His ears were flapping up and down, trying to get comfortable. He hummed softly in peace, setting up his futon for the night. It had been a long day; he had been helping out the monks in their shrine, letting fruits suddenly fall from the tree, or planting berry bushes near the shrine and even, shape shifting themselves into monks to help out the people who came to visit.

Jin purred in satisfaction, today was a good day and he hoped that Kamisama would continue to look upon them and give them their daily grace and blessings as they served the mortals and continued to help them in their needs. After all, the kitsunes were helpers of god and they wanted nothing more than, to help spread out peace and happiness to their creator’s creations.

The little being yawned out again, his tail swished from left to right, once he was finally done with setting up his bed, Jin finally laid his weary body down against the soft layers of mattresses.

“Going to sleep already?”

A familiar voice suddenly broke in to the kitsune’s silent room. He sat up from his bed and quickly glanced to his side where the big window in his room that was once closed was now wide open and a certain blond demon was there, floating in mid air and slowly entering his room.

“What brings you here to my room, Byou?” Jin asked with a purr as he stretched out his hands to grab a hold at the other’s long yukata that had been messily unfixed so, he could better seduce his prey easily.

“I missed my little kitten too awfully much.” The incubus murmured in a soft tone of voice as he laid down on the other’s futon, placing his head on top of the smaller blond’s lap. Byou looked up to his lover with a smile.

“I missed you too, my sweet demon.” Jin whispered back as he leaned his head down to give a soft and chaste kiss to the older. Even though, their love had been forbidden, the kitsune had ignored all values and kept his secret relationship with the demon. It was hard to accept at first, falling in love with such a creature, especially one that was related to sins as adultery and murder. But, he hadn’t cared; now he never even gave a second thought about having his secret affairs with Byou.

“Forgive this demon, for he will have to sin again.” The older blond muttered under his breath in a husky tone of voice as he sat up and looked at the kitsune straight in the eyes. Jin tilted his head to the side and looked back to his lover in puzzlement; sometimes his blond lover was so strange but, he loved him for that and it excited him even more at times.

“And what has made my demon to do such things again?” The younger blond replied as he raised his left hand up to softly cup the incubus’s cheek. Byou leaned in to Jin’s touch, loving the warmth he received from his lover, holding him ever so gently.

The demon leaned in closer, his breath ghosting over the kitsune’s fox ears that lay on top of his head. He softly licked up the ear, which made Jin shiver and groan at the action “The one in front of me is too tempting to resist.” Byou growled to the younger’s ear as he swiftly crawled his right hand up under the kitsune’s kimono to softly touch Jin’s inner thigh and to tease him a little even.

Jin moaned out, his body trembling as he looked up to his lover. It was no secret that Byou loved sex; he was a demon that constantly craved and lived for it actually. It was hard to have a relationship with him at first. He had to endure the constant jealousy and affairs his lover made just to quench his own thirst and survive. But, all of it is now in the past... Or more like forgotten and made up for. Byou had more control over his cravings and rarely even had intercourse and killed people. Though, the downside was that the demon had been more flesh hungry with the kitsune now, especially on nights such as this one.

“Byou.. I have-“The smaller blond tried to resist as he still had duties to follow up for tomorrow morning but, his lover had shut him up by placing a quick and hungry kiss to his lips. Jin’s protests were immediately silenced as Byou lavished him hungrily, darting his tongue out to dominate the younger’s slick muscle then, to explore every corner of his mouth that Jin had to offer.

Byou’s hand went deeper inside the kitsune’s lower body, until his fingers touched Jin’s hardening member. He took a firm grasp at his lover’s organ; Jin moaned into their kiss as the demon had softly stroked his growing erection while, he still had his layers of clothes on. Byou tried to untangle and unfix Jin’s kimono, smirking in success while, still kissing the younger blond as he had finally taken off his lover’s obi.

“Nothing underneath?” Byou chuckled “How lewd.”

  
The kitsune panted as he spread his legs farther apart, loving the way his demon had pressed his hand against his hardening length. The older blond broke their kiss and was now giving soft butterfly kisses onto the kitsune’s jaw, neck and lastly onto his collarbone “Ahn!.. Byou..” The smaller moaned out, his legs were shaking with pleasure. He arched his body up against the demon’s. Byou had always known where to touch him and what to do make his body feel so hot, that it made him want to beg and cry out for more.

  
“Yes, my little angel?” The blond haired demon chuckled as he licked then, sucked a little too hard on his lover’s collarbone.

“Ah! Mmm.. More.. P-please..” Jin begged, as he reached out his left hand to touch his lover’s arm that was currently stroking his shaft.

  
A shiver went up to Byou’s spine as just a single touch from the kitsune had already turned him on so much. Jin’s hand that gently traced it’s finger tips onto the demon’s skin was so tempting and arousing that the blond had to bite his lower lip. He looked up to face his lover and saw a wanton and lustful expression plastered all over Jin’s face.

  
His kimono was already unfixed and the clothing that had kept them all together was hastily thrown away by the demon’s hands. The only clothes that Jin wore was his hadajuban and ohashori that clung softly to his body and were now sluggishly falling down, slowly revealing the kitsune’s shoulder blades. A shaky groan left the demon’s lips; He softly ushered his lover to lay himself down on the futon. Jin did the demon’s silent command and let himself fall down; he felt Byou push his legs further apart and he whimpered and let them separate further.

  
“You look stunning.” Byou whispered leaning down and hovering over his lover, he looked into Jin’s half-lidded eyes and saw in those orbs a glint of light that lust and need were so evident in “I want to take you now and make you scream and beg for me.” The demon said, his breath touching the kitsune’s lips. The younger blond shivered at the thought, his lover had always excited him with his words and a night with him was surely something that would end up with the both of them having such amazing and vivid memories.

  
“Byou please.. Don’t tease me..” Jin begged to his lover, his arms stretching out again to wrap themselves around the demon’s neck and pull him close, giving a soft kiss onto the older blond’s lips. He darted his tongue out to lick and taste the demon’s sweet sinful lips.

  
The blond haired demon moaned out into their kiss, he was getting more aroused with every movement Jin made. The kitsune was the only one to ever bewitch him like now, to make Byou crave and go mad with lust. Yet at the same time made his heart beat nonstop that he felt as though it might just burst out from his chest... And yes, it was quite an unusual feeling for Byou. He once hated the fact Jin had made him feel this way but now, it was such a happy moment filled with bliss; he loved every moment the kitsune touched his heart and made it feel all warm and tingly inside.

  
“I don’t think I want to.” He replied back before he gave another soft kiss to the younger blond’s lips. Byou’s hand descended down, his lips following in suite soon as the demon first gave soft kisses against the kitsune’s chin then, to his chest where he brushed his lips in between Jin’s nipples, making the younger blond moan out and shift his body. Byou’s hands found their way up the kitsune’s torso to gently play and pinch Jin’s hardening nubs; leaving the kitsune to moan and arch his chest up against the demon’s touch.

  
“You’re so sensitive,” Byou murmured, his lips were already at the younger blond’s stomach, his tongue sticking out to poke and enter at Jin’s navel.

“I can’t help it...” The younger whispered back a reply. He looked down to his lover that was situated in between in legs “Your touches make my body feel so hot.” The blond haired kitsune admitted, a light colour of pink tinting and spreading their way onto Jin’s cheeks.

  
The demon groaned out as his lover had looked more and more seductive with each passing second. How could he ever resist Jin? Byou moved south, he saw his lover’s erection already standing up and hard, a playful smirk appeared at the blond demon’s lips as his right hand let go of Jin’s nipple. The said hand went to the kitsune’s length, the demon’s finger tips now softly touching its head and gently tracing the slit on Jin’s erection.

  
Jin breathing hitched before a moan escaped his lip; he tried to thrust his hips up to Byou’s touch but, the demon had declined it. The incubus used his left hand to shove the younger blond back down by his chest “Now now, be patient.” Byou chuckled, his left hand now soothingly rubbing the pink and hardening nub on Jin’s chest.

  
“Iyaa... Byon... Hn...” The blond kitsune whined, arching his torso up to the demon’s hand as he closed his eyes and tried to do as his lover asked.

  
“Tsk tsk, what a reaction.” Another snicker came out and mischievous grin was plastered at Byou’s lips before he leaned down to give a soft lick at the smaller blond’s sensitive head; making sure he also applied a little pressure as he licked the slit.

“Nn.. No, Byou!” Jin whined, he hated it when his lover teased him too much.

  
“Byon.. Please..” The kitsune pleaded, his hands reaching down to grab a handful of Byou’s hair. The incubus groaned as his lover had a grasped his hair, pushing his him down further to pleasure the kitsune; to which Byou complied without any complain.

  
“Ah...ah!! Byou, more! P...please..” The younger blond screamed out to his lover, as the incubus had engulfed the head of his length, then proceeded to take in more of his organ until, his shaft was already in and he felt himself hit the back of the demon’s throat “Oh.. Byou..” Jin muttered, closing his eyes in pleasure, the wetness and warmth of his lover’s mouth made him tremble violently under the demon. He felt the other’s slick tongue caressing his shaft as the Byou bobbed his head up in a slow pace, sucking in the kitsune’s length hard and rough; that made Jin’s head arch back to his pillow and bury deep into the soft object.

  
“Still so sensitive.” The blond demon remarked as he freed his lover’s erection from his mouth then, gave it a long tentative lick with his tongue.

“Hnn..” was the only reply Jin gave as his head tilted to the side, pleasure running all over his body.

“And what about here Jin?” Byou smirked as he poked the tip of his index finger to the puckered hole that was twitching quite a lot in between the kitsune’s arse cheeks.

  
The younger blond gulped in his own saliva, thrusting his hips down against the other’s finger as soon as he felt it touch his entrance “Please.. Take me already Byou..” Jin pleaded, his eyes filled with tears that were ready to drop any moment.

The demon sighed softly, leaning back down to the other’s face “How impatient.” Byou whispered close to Jin’s lips, his breath ghosted against the younger’s lips at first before his own had pressed to the soft plush of Jin’s lips.

  
“Mm..” the kitsune muttered into their kiss, he arched his body up wanting to feel the hot body of his lover pressed against his own “I want you now.. You’ve made me so hot..” Jin said to his lover as he broke their kiss and stared deeply into Byou’s own dark brown orbs.

  
The blond demon shivered, the younger was so irresistible. Byou found himself nodding to Jin’s request, quickly moving himself back down in between Jin’s legs. He spread them further apart as he leaned his lips down to give a soft lick at the smaller’s entrance.

  
“Ahhn!! Byou!!” Jin reacted rather violently, his body arching up at the sudden action.

The demon quickly placed his hands on Jin’s waist; pushing him back down to his futon and keeping the kitsune in place “Stay still.” Byou muttered in a husky tone of voice as he glared at Jin. The kitsune looked back at him and nodded back, one tear drop already rolling down to his cheek.

  
Byou smiled then, closed his eyes, his tongue darting out from his mouth and now softly playing along the kitsune’s hole “Iyaa.. M-mmore..” Jin panted out, teeth biting at his lower lip as he tried to thrust himself down to Byou’s mouth.

  
The demon grunted a little, his finger nails digging onto the younger blond’s flesh. He gave cresent moon marks on Jin’s skin which, made his lover whimper and stop any more actions he would’ve done. “So cute..” Byou managed to mutter out before his own lips lapped at the younger’s entrance, tongue shoving itself deeper inside Jin, which the kitsune gladly accepted, his own body automatically encouraging and letting the other’s part in.

  
“No.. Already.. There.. Ahnn..” Jin spoke out stuttering in a pack of jumbled and strangled words. His own head was getting hazy and too clouded to think properly. Byou on the other hand, knew exactly what his lover wanted but, wasn’t too sure if the younger was ready for him already. No matter how much he wanted to take the kitsune, he didn’t want to hurt his lover.

  
“Not yet.” Byou replied back as he detached his mouth from Jin’s entrance then, replacing it with his own finger. His index was the first to enter, which Jin’s body gladly accepted. The demon felt his own erection twitch in anticipation, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold his own libido in “Oh Jin..” he muttered out, now adding a second finger and impatiently moving and scissoring them both inside his lover.

  
The younger gave out a pained cry; the action caught him off guard as it was too sudden for him to adjust. A sniffle and choked cry came out from the kitsune’s lips. Byou looked up to see his lover crying. There was a small moment in the incubus’ head wherein he questioned himself ‘Am I too rough on him?’ he mused internally, the demon felt his chest tighten and a huge feeling of guilt swarm all over him ‘Fuck, be gentle be gentle... Patience.’.

He scolded himself in his head but, Byou found it harder and harder to control his urges when Jin himself was telling the incubus to take him and be rough.

  
Byou sighed softly, shaking his head. He needs to hold it in, needs to make sure that Jin will feel more of pleasure than, of pain. For a second, Byou contemplated on using his pheromones, the one incubuses use for their prey so they would be under the spell of feeling immense pleasure during intercourse. But, prey and Jin are different... Jin is too special for Byou to bewitch like such.

The demon leaned in to Jin, his other hand wiping away the kitsune’s tears with his thumb. In an instant, the younger opened his eyes to be faced with his lover. A worried expression was etched on his face “I’m sorry.” Byou apologized and gave a soft kiss onto his lover’s lips.

  
The younger hummed and accepted to elder’s apology, kissing him back tenderly and trying his hardest to keep down his cries and endure the pain “I-it’s alright..” Jin replied back in a shaky voice. The demon nodded and proceeded to slowly scissor his fingers inside the younger. Jin whined internally, his eyes falling shut again and his mouth opened up to make a moan escape but, not one made its way out.

The demon took gentle care of his lover, he pressed softly and scissored without haste. He tried to find the inner most pleasure in the kitsune’s body, fingers navigating their way inside the younger blond as they rubbed at the inner walls.

Slowly yet surely, Byou’s patience was rewarding him.

  
The demon was lost in bliss as he watched with halflidded eyes. His lover was writhing under him with a face that told he was lost in his own world, expressions clouded with ones of lust. Jin looked all the more seductive as it was too evident on his face that he was nearing in ecstasy from Byou’s ministrations “I’m going to put in the third one Jin.” Byou warned his lover; the kitsune only nodded back in reply, too caught up in the moment to give a proper answer.

  
As the incubus pushed his third finger inside Jin, the kitsune’s body trembled, his hands grabbed a hold of the mattresses under him, knuckles turning white at how hard his grasp was at them “Shuush.. It’s alright, just relaxed.” Byou cooed to the younger as his other hand went up to give soothing touches that rubbed onto the smaller blond’s chest.

  
A whimper was Jin’s first reply before he nodded. It took quite a time for the kitsune to adjust but, after a few minutes his own body relaxed and seconds later, he started to thrust his own body down to Byou’s fingers. A throaty moan escaped from Jin’s lips as his cock twitched in anticipation, how much longer did his lover needed to prepare him? The kitsune’s cock was hard and there was precum oozing out from the slit. True he was in pain earlier... Maybe, he found it hard to calm himself since there was still that small nagging of guilt in the back of his head but, Byou knew how get him back in track that made his body hungry for pleasure.

  
“B...Byou.. Hnn. Byou, now.. Please..” the kitsune pleaded, his eyes still glistening and watering with tears as he looked at his lover. Another shiver went up to the demon’s spine as he nodded in agreement to Jin this time. Thee demon’s hands had left the younger blond’s body, his fingers exited Jin’s hole to which, the kitsune gave a displeasured groan at the loss.

  
“Hurry..” Jin complained in a somewhat childish voice as he watched his lover unfix his yukata so that the clothing exposed his chest and down to his waist where his length was standing full and hard.

  
A blush came over Jin’s cheeks once again; they felt so hot that the younger felt as though, his cheeks were already as red as a cherry. He looked away, turning his gaze to the side as a sudden wave of embarrassment washed over him.

“Look at me.” Byou said to his lover, as he noticed the kitsune turn his eyes away. The incubus made him Jin face him as he maneuvered his thumb and fingers take a hold of Jin’s chin and to avert his gaze back to the blond haired demon.

  
Jin breathed in deeply, staring at his lover’s dark brows eyes “I love you Jin.” Byou said as he smiled at the younger.

More tears started to flow down from Jin’s eyes as he smiled back at the demon. His hands stretched up and pulled the older close to him as he kissed him fully on the lips “I love you too.” Jin answered with a smile as their lips parted.

  
An even greater feeling of warmth scattered their way in Byou’s chest as he heard the kitsune’s words. The demon calmed himself before going back to business; he took great care in leading his own erection down and in front of Jin’s puckered hole. He sighed softly, closing his eyes and trying to control the crazy and impatient feeling he had; he couldn’t bear t hurt his loved one much more, so he had to be careful with every move he made.

  
“I’m going in now.” Another warning from the incubus as he looked at his lover. Jin hugged Byou closer to him, tightening his arms that were wrapped around the demon’s neck. The older received a nod of approval from the smaller blond to which, he slowly made the head of his length enter.

A shiver made its way to Jin’s body and another moan, the intrusion made a blinding pleasure pain crawl up to him “Byo...Byou..” The kitsune murmured to his lover, his hold tightening all the more.

  
The demon initiated in leaning in to give a hot and passionate kiss to his lover, he wanted to make sure that their intercourses together didn’t mean just sex and pleasure. He wanted to let the other feel the love the incubus truly felt for him, he wanted Jin to be able to feel so good all out of the love Byou felt for him and not just their arousals or their libido growing in on each other.

  
“You feel amazing.” Byou whispered close to the younger’s plush pink lips, darting the tip of his tongue to lick the little flesh he was so fond of kissing so hungrily. The younger whimpered, he felt his own erection being rubbed and squeezed in between his and his own lover’s stomachs.

  
Jin moved his head to the side, the sudden feeling of Byou moving his hips had him wanting to feel more. He’s too impatient himself, not wanting Byou to give him time to better adjust or get used to the member inside him “Mo-move..” Jin said in a soft tone of voice, he was stammering and nearly losing himself as the younger blond felt a lump in his own throat, preventing him from voicing out his own thoughts.

Not that there’s lots of things for him to say as Jin’s head was nothing but, blank. Totally consumed by the thoughts of Byou alone.

  
The older nodded in affirmation, willingly complying with his lover’s wish. With a soft and gentle push, Byou slowly pulled himself out, earning a soft groan then, moan from both him and his lover. The hot cavern that engulfed his erection just moments ago made his already aching member grow harder and nearly made his own mind lose itself at the pleasure.

  
The small little trembles his lover made was enough to make Byou go over the edge “Nya... Hn... Byou..” The younger cried out, tears spilling down from his closed hazel eyes as his small hands started to lightly scratch at the bare skin of the incubus.

  
The older blond groans, he needed to be more gentler, he needs to control his needs and make the other feel better “Are you.. Alright?” Byou huffed out, trying to regain himself and not lose his sanity for the other’s good.

Jin nodded slowly, pulling his lover close to him as he opened his eyes, only half-lidded as he stared at the demon in front of him “Go.. Fa-faster..” He panted out through his heavy breaths and the demon was clearly shocked with what his lover had just requested, was the other serious?

  
“I...I can’t..” The demon replied back, closing his eyes and trying not to listen and give in to his inner instincts. His lover knew better than, to provoke him during sex. He never wanted to hurt the younger but, why was Jin doing this to him?

  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”

  
The blond demon admitted, looking back at his teary eyed lover with a loving and affection glint of light in his eyes. Jin smiled sweetly at the older yet, his eyes was already full of mischief. There was something in the way that the kitsune stared at Byou that wasn’t all that innocent anymore “I trust you.” Jin said as he leaned in close to give a soft and chaste kiss to the demon.

  
Byou moaned, if his lover was this giving enough to let the demon lavish and make rough love to him then, Byou wouldn’t decline the offer anymore. He had been harbouring all of his needs and it had grown a big ache to him, but now that his lover had given him permission. He needed to use it wisely “As you wish.” The demon finally answered as he kissed his lover back.

  
In a swift moment, Byou’s eyes darkened he needed his fill and only his lover could do it for him. It had been such a long time since the demon had rough and vigorous sex that could feed him enough but, this was one of his chances to regain himself.

  
The older quickly laid both of his hands onto either legs of the kitsune and pushed them as far apart as he could. The blond demon growled in frustration, he had released his inner self. Byou stuck his tongue out to lean to lick and suck at the flesh of Jin’s pale coloured neck. He sucked hardly, marking the other as his own, his property, his territory.

  
Jin moaned at the sudden action, tilting his head to the side to give his lover better access and space to lavish his skin. Byou took his time, still having some control he moved his hips slowly, though still applying quite a lot of force into pushing his own erection back inside of Jin. His pace, getting rougher and rougher with each thrust.

  
The kitsune’s body trembled violently, he screamed out, not knowing whether what he felt was pleasure or pain. His torso arched up high, his mouth made a wide gap.

  
“Scream louder.” Byou commanded, licking up the other’s collar bone as his slick muscle made it’s up to the younger blond’s neck then to his ear where the demon not so lightly bit on. Jin whimpered, happily complying with his lover’s request. His own hands had fallen down and gripped tightly at the futon and layers of clothing under him.

As much as Jin wanted to keep his eyes open, to watch and see how his lover would ravish him, he couldn’t. One moment he could see Byou, the next there was total outmost darkness, the pleasure had him running on overdrive. He could hear their skin slapping against one another and it sounded so dirty for the kitsune, so lewd, too perverted... It was turning Jin on too much.

“Jin,” Byou murmured to his lover, burying his face on the crook of Jin’s neck as he inhaled deeply the scent that was so uniquely Jin’s own. He couldn’t get enough, Jin was an addiction that Byou was doomed to forever be obssesed with.

Hands scratched their way on Byou’s back, red marking surely to be there but, the demon wouldn’t give a damn. The pain coursed through the demon and it made him moan out of pleasure. Jin’s touch, his trembling hand that held onto Byou as though his life depended on it. It fulled him all the more, Byou gave one particular thrust into Jin and at that moment, the blond kitsune screamed, he quaked and his entire body arched.

Byou smirked, he found it.

“More, more... Byou...” Jin begged, his toes curling in pleasure.

His thrust started to become more animalistic, mindless as there was nothing to achieve but pure ecstasy itself. Every push that was made, Byou could feel that he moved Jin’s body an inch up, wouldn’t be surprised if in the end of their activity both of them wouldn’t be on the futon anymore.

The demon felt his own cock pulsating inside Jin; the other’s warmth that surrounded him, engulfed in that fiery bliss. He felt Jin’s tightening around him and it made Byou moan; he wanted more, needed to feel as much of Jin as possible. The atmosphere around them was hot, heavy pants mingling with one another’s as their bodies slid against each other in such sweet friction, sweat making their skins a little more slippery yet, it made them glow under the little lightings the room had.

“I can’t... More, Byou...” his words were jumbled again. Jin couldn’t get used to the full feeling inside of him. But, it felt too good, he needed more but, his body felt as though it couldn’t take anymore.

There was that certain heat pooling at Jin’s stomach. He moaned, feeling his own voice start to become hoarse. There was that little numbing feeling in his legs yet, they shook with every thrust from Byou, with each attack on his prostate Jin felt himself getting to the edge further and further.

One more hit at the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him and Jin was shouting, he was screaming out of bliss, as his eyes closed and his release caught him by surprise. He couldn’t hold himself, wanted to cum at the same time with Byou but, his body betrayed him. His fingers dug deeper into the demon’s skin, etching his own marks onto Byou; the red lines on the demon’s back, half moon shapes that adored the elder’s arm, and probably they were bleeding a little from the force of how Jin held onto Byou.

The demon on the other hand felt his lover’s release. Jin constricted his cock the moment he thrust hard on his sensitive spot. Byou moaned, he had seen through half-lidded eyes how his lover wailed out in ecstasy, the pleasure that ran throughout the kitsune’s body as he writhed under Byou.

“Jin... Jin...” Byou repeated his name like a mantra. He captured the other’s lips again, thrusting faster and faster as he wanted his own release, needed so badly to reach his own climax. The kitsune kissed back with what little strength he had, although Byou was the one dominating and leading him, he stuck out his tongue and massaged his lover’s own.

He took his breath away, Byou knowing that Jin was all the more sensitive now. He grunted, mashing their bodies against one another as Byou muffled his own moans into their kiss. He kept thrusting at Jin’s prostrate, his pleasure heightened as he didn’t bother to slow down; one more hit and Byou reached his climax.

His member pulsated inside Jin, cum releasing itself and tainting the kitsune’s insides. His seed shot up directly at the blond kitsune’s prostate, making Jin moan back in reply to Byou. They both trembled, holding onto each other as Byou slowly got down from his high.

Their kisses were sloppy, only ending when Jin finally needed to break it for a catch of air. The kitsune panted heavily, trying to regulate his own breathing as Byou started kissing down on his beck again; nipping and pecking down to his collarbone to give more love bites at flesh.

Jin whimpered at Byou’s kisses, his own body too tired to move an inch yet, the sensitivity he felt was still too strong. Byou still hadn’t pulled out, his limp member touching and bumping at his g-spot from time to time with each movement he made.

“You’re amazing,” Byou said finally, nuzzling at the kitsune’s cheek.

“Byou.. No more...” Jin pleaded.

The demon chuckled, kissing at the blond kitsune’s cheek one more time before he slowly pulled himself out of the younger. Jin hissed, his body feeling the sudden loss and it still made him quake out of sensitivity.

“Sensitive Jin-chan,” Byou teased, wrapping his arms around the kitsune.

“Not another word Byou,” Jin scolded as he inched close, loving the fact that he was engulfed in a big warm hug by his lover. Byou buried his face onto the kitsune’s blond hair, hand lightly brushing the golden strands. Jin smiled, nuzzling against the demon’s chest as he hugged the other back.

His eyes were drooping down out of weariness, a small yawn escaped from the kitsune’s lips and Byou chuckled again. Kissing the top of Jin’s head, both closed their eyes and slept in their lover’s arms.


End file.
